


Let's Not Waste A Minute More

by Anonymous



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Artist Zayn, Best Friends, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Roommates, mentions of sex but no actual descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“You two have the most fucked up friendship, I swear,” Niall murmurs as he and Liam stalk off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry laughs as he pulls Perrie closer, framing her face with his hands as he kisses her again. She moans into it, accepting Harry’s mouth greedily.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Niall is crazy. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with his and Perrie’s friendship. They are the epitome of friendship at its finest. Perrie is his best friend, always there for him, never judging. Harry loves her more than anything else in his miserable life. Not like, romantically. Harry isn’t sure he’s built for that. But it’s always been him and Perrie, it’ll always be him and Perrie. They’ve been there for all of each other’s firsts. First kiss, first joint, first loss. They gave their virginity to each other when they were 16 and sick of waiting for a magical, perfect moment that wasn’t coming.</em> </p>
<p>What's going to happen when these two best friends fall for the same guy?<br/>Answer: Something amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Waste A Minute More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neverlookingdown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlookingdown/gifts).



> This is my first poly fic, I hope I did it justice. Also, I know nothing about how the British university system works so lets just pretend that everything makes sense, okay? Kay.
> 
> Title from Sarah Blasko's "We Won't Run".

“Fuck. Not again,” Harry hears come from somewhere behind him. He’s too busy kissing the taste of lime and Brazilian rum from Perrie’s lips to pay it any mind though. _God, she tastes good_.

All too soon, there are hands roughly pulling the two apart.

“What the fuck?” Harry slurs, turning to see who’s holding him and finding Niall. Glaring. Harry sighs, he hates when Niall is angry at him.

“Let go,” Perrie orders, and Harry glances over to see Liam trying to hold Perrie back as politely as possible.

“Way to convince your boyfriend that there’s nothing going on between you and Perrie,” Niall says sarcastically, pointing out the angry face watching from the other side of the room.

Harry scoffs, staring at the boy in question, and answering Niall loudly to make sure that he hears every word Harry says. “He’s not my boyfriend anymore because _he’s a jealous, possessive fuck who doesn’t deserve my time!_ ”

Harry’s ex narrows his eyes, scowling. Harry’s sure the look would be more menacing if he wasn’t half-way drunk and giving zero fucks right now. He gifts his ex with the acquaintance of both his middle fingers before turning to reach for Perrie again.

Niall rolls his eyes, nodding at Liam that it’s okay to let Perrie gravitate toward Harry again.

“You two have the most fucked up friendship, I swear,” Niall murmurs as he and Liam stalk off.

Harry laughs as he pulls Perrie closer, framing her face with his hands as he kisses her again. She moans into it, accepting Harry’s mouth greedily.

Niall is crazy. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with his and Perrie’s friendship. They are the epitome of friendship at its finest. Perrie is his best friend, always there for him, never judging. Harry loves her more than anything else in his miserable life. Not like, romantically. Harry isn’t sure he’s built for that. But it’s always been him and Perrie, it’ll always _be_ him and Perrie. They’ve been there for all of each other’s firsts. First kiss, first joint, first loss. They gave their virginity to each other when they were 16 and sick of waiting for a magical, perfect moment that wasn’t coming.

Harry’s mother had always said she couldn’t wait to see their wedding day. She’d said it with a wistful smile that still haunts Harry’s dreams when he lets himself think of her for too long. Back then, when his mother was still alive, Harry had thought maybe he would fall in love with Perrie one day. Maybe it would all go down the way his mother had hoped. But then she’d died and Harry had been forced to give up on both of their hopes. He’d had to grow up, let go of foolish fantasies. Perrie had stuck by his side through everything and Harry had let himself lean on her. Romance or no, Perrie was the thing that kept him standing when all of his burdens were trying to pull him down. Still keeps him standing.

Perrie breaks away from their kiss and Harry whines at the loss, a high-pitched questioning noise that makes laughter fall from Perrie’s ruby lips.

“Let’s find a room,” Perrie explains, smug smile on her face as she tries not to laugh at him again. She’s such a fucking tease. Harry bites her shoulder in retaliation as she leads him to the staircase.

 

She grabs onto his curls, holding him in place as she stops on the stairs, groaning in delight at his teeth against her bare shoulder where her shirt slips down her arm.

There’s someone headed down the stairs so she lets go of Harry’s hair, pulling him to the side and kissing him hungrily as they wait for the interloper to pass. Harry grabs her ass and pulls her against him more fully. He loves her soft curves under his hands.

Perrie reaches behind her and pulls his hands away, smirking down at him. “Let’s save _something_ for the bedroom.”

Harry just stares after her as she takes his hand and tugs him up the stairs again. This time, they make it to a bedroom and just barely get the door closed before they’re stripping off and climbing onto the bed to crash into each other’s arms.

 

~@~

 

Perrie blinks her eyes open, cringing at the bright light that greets her and realizing immediately that she’s not in her own bed. She has blackout curtains to keep the sun from blinding her with its cheerful rays. Fucking sun. She groans, rolling over in the bed to try and escape the light so she can let her eyes adjust to being awake a bit less painfully.

It’s useless, there’s even more light on this side of the room. She groans again so loudly that Harry’s eyes flutter open in concern.

“What is it?” He asks sleepily. “What’s wrong?”

“Too bright,” Perrie answers, covering her eyes with her hands.

Harry hums thoughtfully before pulling the duvet up over both of their heads.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you _covered_ ,” Harry says, giggling at his own joke.

Perrie smacks him lightly in return. “It’s too early for your shit jokes, Harry.”

“Heeey,” Harry grumbles. “ _I_ think I’m funny.”

“You would,” Perrie quips but then kisses his lips in apology. Harry’s always been a bit sensitive but apology kisses never fail to win him over.

Before she can so much as ask the time, they both hear the door opening and freeze.

“You two better not be fucking again,” Niall’s voice filters through the blanket. He doesn’t sound angry or annoyed, just resigned. He knew they’d end up here, just like they always do unless one of them is actually dating someone.  “My parent’s will be home in a couple hours so you need to get up and help clean or get the fuck out.”

“We’ll be out in ten,” Harry promises.

Niall sighs, like he’s wondering how this became his life and closes the door without another word.

Harry turns to Perrie, pulling the duvet down so that he can see her better, or more likely so that she can see the dirty tilt to his grin, the mischief in his eyes. “What do you say? Should we fuck again?”

“Harry, you just promised we’d get out,” Perrie points out.

“We have ten whole minutes,” Harry argues, pushing himself closer to Perrie, tracing his fingers up her thigh teasingly. “I think we can make it.”

Perrie rolls her eyes. Not at Harry. At herself. Because she knows she’s going to give in.

It takes them twelve minutes and they’re too busy laughing as they run out Niall’s front door to be bothered by the empty beer cans that he throws at them.

 

~@~

 

Harry huffs, picking up another box to carry into Perrie’s student housing. She’s sharing with three other lovely girls, two of which have already given Harry a wink as he passed by to get Perrie’s belongings into her new room. He’s carrying in the next to last box now, and thankful that he’s almost done. They’ll have to go to his housing assignment next and unload more boxes. It’s been a long day and Harry just wants to get it over with and relax for a bit.

He’s just dropped his box on Perrie’s bed when she follows in behind him with the last one.

“Finally,” She puffs out, dropping the box on the floor unceremoniously. She’s so tired of carrying heavy things.

“Now, we get to go drop off my stuff,” Harry smirks, at her pout.

“You love tormenting me, don’t you?” Perrie says, pushing him playfully.

Harry laughs. “Only sometimes,” he says, catching her wrists when she goes to push him again. He spins her so that her back is to him but keeps her wrists so that she’s practically hugging herself now. “Are you going to behave?”

Perrie struggles against him, playfully rebelling. “When have you ever known me to behave?”

Harry grins, pulling her tighter against him and smacking a kiss to her cheek from behind. “That’s my girl.”

He sees one of Perrie’s roommates peeking at them through the door and winks at the girl. She raises an eyebrow at them and walks away, grinning and shaking her head. Harry thinks he’s just lost a potential hookup but he can’t be bothered to care when Perrie starts rubbing herself against him purposefully.

“Hey,” Harry protests, letting go of her wrists and capturing her in his arms tightly, “no cheating.”

“All’s fair in love and war, Haz,” she smirks and starts squirming again. “You know that.”

“Just remember,” Harry says, running his lips across the skin of her neck. “ _You_ said it.”

He bites playfully at the junction where neck meets shoulder and feels Perrie shudder against him.

“Oh my god!” One of the other girls shrieks when she walks in on them standing like that. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I didn’t think… you guys were like that. Sorry.”

Perrie laughs as Harry lets go of her. “It’s fine, Jade. We’re not really. We just…”

Harry sees Perrie looking at him, eyes imploring him for help. He shrugs helplessly. He’s honestly never known how to describe their friendship to other people. “We’re just really close,” he tries.

“Yeah, I’d say so,” Jade laughs nervously.

“Um, I’ll just go unload my stuff and leave you to settle in,” Harry tells Perrie, wanting to give her a chance to undo the awkwardness he feels he’s caused.

“Are you sure?” She asks, giving him a look of confusion. They were supposed to tackle unpacking together.

“Yeah,” Harry assures her. “Yeah, you’re tired and you have three lovely new friends to get to know, right? I’ll just go unpack my stuff and call it a night. See you tomorrow?”

“Okay,” Perrie agrees though she still looks like she wants to protest. “You must be tired, too. You’re absolutely sure you’ll be alright?”

“Yeah, don’t worry. Liam’s one of my roommates, I’ll just bribe him to help me,” Harry grins.

“He’s not quite as susceptible to your charms as I am. I don’t know if the offer of a blowjob will do it,” Perrie jokes.

“That was _one time_. You’re never going to let me live that down are you?” Harry argues, petulantly.

“Never,” Perrie agrees, holding out her arms. “Come here.”

Harry lets her wrap him up in a hug, a long, tight squeeze, and then she’s releasing him.

“Have a good night, yeah?”

“I will,” Harry answers pecking her on the lips and waving a brief goodbye to Jade. “You, too!”

 

~@~

 

Luckily, Harry is able to enlist Liam’s help unpacking his boxes without really needing to offer anything in return. Liam is lovely that way. He’s pretty selfless, and if Harry thought Liam had any interest in him whatsoever, he might have given it a shot a long time ago. As it is, he knows Liam’s not really into blokes so he doesn’t even try. That one offer of a blowjob still haunting him to this day. (Liam had laughed. Then, later, apologized for laughing when he thought he’d hurt Harry’s feelings.)

Half-way through emptying out Harry’s car, their other two roommates arrive, pulling up in a grey Citroen. Harry ignores it, trying to get the heavy box in his arms to his room but he fumbles it when Liam stops cold in front of him.

“Liam, what the hell?” Harry asks, bending to check on his dropped box to make sure nothing’s broken. It doesn’t appear to be. He glances up when he realizes that Liam’s still quiet and unmoving.

His mate appears to be frozen in place staring at the two blokes climbing out of the Citroen. Harry follows his gaze and _holy fucking shit_ , their roommates are both so fucking pretty.

The shorter of the two, a bloke with mischief shining from stormy blue eyes, adjusts his feathery fringe with one hand while he carries a rucksack in the other. He’s curvy in all the right places and it’s obvious that he knows it too.

“Alright, mates?” He asks with a wink at Liam as he passes.

Liam manages some sort of weird grunt in reply and Harry glances at him in amusement as the curvy boy laughs in delight and disappears inside the building.

“I didn’t think you were into blokes, Li,” Harry chuckles, picking up his box again.

“No offense, mate, but did you _see_ that one?” Liam asks, using his knee to heft the box he’s holding a little high to get a better grip on it.

Harry laughs. “Yeah, I saw him. _I’m_ more interested in his friend.”

The other boy lingers at the car, turning up the music blasting from the speakers, a little entertainment while they unpack, maybe?

Liam grunts in acceptance. “Good. Because I’ve got dibs on the other one.”

“ _Liam_!” Harry cries in surprise. Honestly, you think you know someone until a pretty boy enters the picture.

“I just don’t want you getting any ideas, Styles,” Liam says with a grin as he leads the way back into the building.

“I promise, Liam,” Harry tells his friend, “he’s all yours.”

They drop Harry’s boxes in his room and go to head back out for more, meeting Liam’s new crush at the door.

“Oh, sorry,” Liam apologizes for getting in the lad’s way, rushing to open the door for him.

“Well, you’re quite the gentleman, aren’t you?” the boy flirts, and Liam’s cheeks flush a lovely pink as he looks at the floor.

“This is Liam,” Harry offers, figuring if he doesn’t Liam may never get around to it,” and I’m Harry.”

“Louis,” the other boy tells them, taking the hand Harry offers to shake it with a firm grip. “My mate with the car is Zayn.”

“Zayn,” Harry repeats, letting the name roll off his tongue.

Louis raises a brow at Harry before smirking knowingly. “Yeah, he’ll be pleased we got such… cool roommates.”

Harry’s certain Louis meant to say something else.

Louis leads them outside, swaying his hips a bit more than he normally would if the glances he’s throwing over his shoulder are any indication, like he’s making sure Liam is looking. Liam most definitely is.

“Zayn,” Louis calls as he nears the car, causing his friend to turn down the music so he can be heard. “These are our roommates, Harry and Liam.”

He twines his arm around Liam’s when he introduces him, as though he’s laying a claim. Liam looks tremendously pleased.

“Nice to meet you,” Zayn says smiling at Liam and reaching a hand out for Harry to shake.

Harry doesn’t notice, too busy taking in the darker tint to Zayn’s skin, the way his brown eyes sparkle like whiskey or bourbon when the sun hits them just right. He doesn’t notice until he hears Zayn cough to cover a laugh as he draws his hand back.

“Oh, sorry,” Harry says holding out his own hand. Zayn chuckles, tongue tucked behind his teeth and shakes Harry’s hand, lingering a bit longer than necessary. He’s so fucking cute.

“It’s alright,” Zayn promises with an added squeeze to Harry’s hand before he’s letting go.

They all help each other move their things in and when all is said and done Harry’s exhausted. He flops down on his bed to just _breathe_ for a few minutes. He checks his phone to find a text from Perrie.

 

_Going out dancing with the girls. Coming with? <3_

Harry sighs. He’d like to go but he’s just too tired.

 

_Nah. Just gonna stay in and sleep. P.S. Love at first sight is totally a real thing._

Harry’s exaggerating, of course. He doesn’t believe in love at first sight. Infatuation, maybe. Probably. Ok, he’s definitely infatuated with Zayn. He’s just so pretty, isn’t he? And nice. He’s just generally lovely in every sense of the word. Harry’s attention is drawn back to his phone as it beeps with another message.

_Aww :( and who’s the lucky lad or lady?_

Harry smiles at Perrie’s response and moves to answer right away.

 

_One of my roommates. He’s gorgeous, Pear. Just wait until you see him._

Harry hits send just as there’s a knock at his door and it swings open, Louis standing on the other side.

“Hey, Curly. We’ve decided on a boy’s night out. You in?”

Harry considers it for half a second. These are his roommates, he has to get along with them for the year at least. Bonding is pretty important. He wouldn’t feel right about going with them after he’s just declined Perrie though.

“No, thank you. I’ve been unpacking all day, I’m just going to have a night in,” Harry tells Louis with an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.

“Suit yourself,” Louis returns, moving to close the door again but he pauses and pushes it open again. “Your friend, Liam. He’s single, right?”

Harry tries to hide his smile behind his fist but apparently isn’t doing a very good job based on the way Louis’ eyes narrow a bit.

“He is,” Harry answers, unable to keep the laughter from his tone.

His laughter seems to be a matter of concern for Louis.

“And he _is_ into blokes, yeah?”

“Didn’t used to be,” Harry says with a smirk.

Louis bites his bottom lip and looks at Harry thoughtfully, finally smiling when Harry winks at him.

“ _Well_ ,” Louis says, enjoying the thought that he’s the reason Liam may be questioning his sexuality. “I’ll be happy to be his first…”

Louis walks away without bothering with the door again so Harry gets up to close it himself.

“… and his last.” He hears Louis add when he reaches the door. He shakes his head, chuckling at the thought of Louis and Liam. They’d be kind of perfect together in a disastrous sort of way. At the very least, it’s going to be an entertaining year.

 

~@~

 

Harry wakes to find several texts from Perrie on his phone.

 

_OMG. The hottest guy just walked into the club._

_He’s so pretty, you would die._

_I’m going in. Wish me luck._

The messages were sent in quick succession with one last message send hours after the others.

 

_Oh god, he was the best kisser, Haz._

 

Harry smiles at the last message. He’s glad that Perrie had a good time. There’s a tightness in his chest at the thought. He hates that he wasn’t there last night. It’s only been a day and already he misses her terribly.

Checking the time (10:15 a.m.) he figures it’s too early to call. Perrie is probably still sleeping or hungover. Probably both.

Instead, Harry gets out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom to take a shower. They don’t have a schedule for these things yet but he assumes he’ll be the only one up at this hour since the others went out to get smashed last night.

Harry pulls out his shampoo and conditioner from the box he’d left on the counter yesterday and proceeds to steal Liam’s bodywash. It smells better than his. And he’s sure Liam won’t mind. He takes a nice, twenty minute long shower, tugging himself off under the warm water to thoughts of a certain sexy roommate he has. Still shaking a bit from his orgasm, he rises off and lets his release wash down the drain before he turns off the water and steps out. He towels his hair dry as best he can and then rubs the rest of himself down until he’s relatively dry. He ties the towel around his waist and moves to brush his teeth just as the door to the bathroom swings open.

Zayn stares unblinking at Harry’s chest for a few seconds unconscious of the fact that he’s licking his lips while he does.

Harry smirks to himself. “I swear I locked that,” he says pointing at the door.

Zayn blinks, tearing his eyes away from the water droplets sliding from Harry’s shoulders, down his chest. “Um, yeah, it’s broken. Learned that the hard way last night when I walked in to find Louis manscaping Liam.”

“What?!?” Harry laughs.

Zayn shrugs. “Louis likes his men clean-shaven.”

“Wow. That was fast,” Harry says, turning back to his toothbrush and squeezing some toothpaste onto the bristles.

“Louis gets what he wants,” Zayn chuckles picking up his toothbrush as well.

Harry pauses, not sure he likes how that sounds.

“He’s not going to, like, hurt Liam, right?” Harry asks, anxious for the emotional well-being of his friend.

“Nah,” Zayn shakes his head with that insufferably sexy smile of his. “Louis wouldn’t hurt a fly unless they hurt someone he cares about. And he wouldn’t bother giving Liam’s nether regions a makeover if he wasn’t planning on keeping him.”

Harry nods, satisfied. “Good.”

They brush their teeth in silence, only the shush of bristles against teeth and the running of water to rinse away the mess left behind.

 

~@~

 

Harry calls Perrie from his room at noon. Liam and Louis are still sleeping and Zayn’s in the living room reading with the television on as background noise. God, he looked so good with his hair falling in his eyes as he smeared graphite shadows onto the page. Harry just really needs to talk about this with his best friend.

“Harry, babe! What are you up to?” Perrie answers sounding far more cheerful than Harry expected her too.

“Missing my best mate,” he says with a playful pout that he knows she can’t see but is certain she can hear.

“Aww,” she coos, “how about we get together for dinner tonight?”

Harry frowns. “What’s wrong with lunch?”

“ _WeeellI_ ,” she drags out happily. “Remember that guy that I texted you about last night.”

“Of course.”

“He’s asked me to have lunch at his.”

“Oh, wow. That’s awesome, Pear. I’m so happy for you,” Harry congratulates her even if he does resent (just a little) the fact that he can’t see her as soon as he’d like to.

“Thanks, Haz. Wait, what about your boy? What’s going on with that?” She asks, remembering that she’s not the only one with a crush already.

“Not much really. I’ve caught him checking me out a few times, I think but who knows.”

“Well, don’t worry. He’ll give in to your charms eventually. No man can resist The Styles,” Perrie jokes.

“Except Liam,” Harry answers with a smirk. He wants to tell her about Liam and Louis but he’s not sure how Liam would feel about that, so he doesn’t.

“True,” Perrie agrees and it sounds like she’s frowning. “Don’t know how he does it.”

“I hope nobody else ever figures it out,” Harry tells her with a laugh.

“We’ll gag the boy if he tries to share.”

“Knew I could count on you,” Harry says with a smile.

“Always.”

“Alright, I’ll let you go get ready for your lunch date and I’ll see you tonight then?”

“Yeah, alright. See you, love!”

Harry sighs when he hangs up and goes to make himself some tea. Dinner isn’t _that_ far off.

Just after he pours himself a cup, Louis comes walking in. Wearing Liam’s t-shirt and not much else. Harry does his best to hide his smile behind his mug but based on the smirk on Louis’ face, he doesn’t do a good job of it.

“May I?” Louis asks, reaching for the tea.

“Help yourself,” Harry answers with a shrug, moving to leave only to nearly collide with a nervous-looking Liam.

“Harry,” he greets, with a grimace of a smile.

“Way to go, _Liam_ ,” Harry utters just for Liam’s ears, patting his friend on the shoulder as he passes.

The tension noticeably drains from Liam’s shoulders as he grins at Harry with gratitude. “Thanks, mate.”

Harry shakes his head fondly, placing his mug on a counter and going outside to find a way to pass the time. He’s just decided to work on his car having already placed it on lifts so that he can get underneath it if he needs to. It’s clearly leaking oil and he wants to find out where. Zayn comes outside soon after.

“Mind if I join?” He asks.

“Sure, if you don’t mind me being a bit preoccupied,” Harry gestures to his car.

“Nah, I’ll be alright,” Zayn promises, gesturing to his sketch pad as he sits at the base of a tree.

They chat idly while Harry checks under the hood of his car, just generally getting to know each other better. Harry like Zayn even more, the more he finds out about him. He reaches into his car to find his flashlight, placing it on top of the car while he strips off his shirt.

“Um,” Zayn freezes in the middle of what he was saying. “What are you doing?”

Harry glances over at him as he reaches to retrieve the flashlight so that he can move beneath the car. “Trying to find an oil leak?”

“Oh,” Zayn says but he still looks a bit dazed.

“I can still pay attention,” Harry promises with a grin, hoping Zayn doesn’t think him slipping under the car is some kind of brushoff.

“It’s alright,” Zayn tells him looking at his watch. “I’m gonna go get started on lunch.”

Harry frowns as Zayn walks away.

 

~@~

 

He hears the crunch of footsteps on gravel before he sees a very familiar pair of chucks walking up to his car. He scrambles out from under his car immediately.

“Perrie?”

“Harry!” Perrie, exclaims excitedly skipping their usual hug due to Harry’s dirt-covered state and instead going straight for a kiss on the lips. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here,” He chuckles. “What are _you_ doing here?”

She opens her mouth to speak but they’re interrupted by a nervous ‘um’.

Both of them turn to see Zayn staring at them. His eyes travel from Harry’s face to Perrie’s hands still resting on his biceps to Perrie’s face. Harry would bet all the money in his bank account that Zayn didn’t miss that kiss.

“Are you two… together?” He asks slowly.

And then it hits them both at the same time.

“Buggering fuck, he’s the hot roommate isn’t he?” Perrie questions insistently.

“He’s the guy you kissed,” Harry doesn’t ask. He doesn’t need to. This is just his stupid fucking luck.

“Wait, you think I’m hot?” Zayn asks Harry.

“Of course, I do,” Harry answers sadly. “I’m not _blind_.”

“Shit,” Perrie hisses. She can’t exactly go after the guy her best friend likes, can she? Don’t answer that. That was rhetorical. Or something.

“I’m so fucking confused,” Zayn admits. “ _Are_ you two together?”

“Not really,” Perrie answers. Sounds pretty sketchy to Zayn.

“Look, I’m not trying to get into the middle of anything,” he says, starting to back away.

 “Wait,” Perrie calls out, halting Zayn’s retreat. “I think we should talk this out.”

“What is there to talk about?” Zayn asks. And, wow, if that isn’t a loaded question.

Harry is so grateful for Perrie. She directs them all into the house and they sit down to lunch while she explains her relationship with Harry and proposes a really wild idea. A polyamorous relationship between the three of them. Harry’s on board right away. What an amazing idea that would be, wouldn’t it? Harry, Zayn, and Perrie as a unit. They’d be so fucking good together, Harry just knows it.

Zayn doesn’t look quite as sold on the idea.

“I don’t know,” he tells them. He’s obviously attracted to both of them but he’s not sure how a relationship with three people can work. “I mean, what about jealousy? Are two of us allowed to have sex if the third isn’t there? I just… How does this work out for us?”

“It works however we make it work,” Perrie promises. “There are no set rules, Zayn. _We_ make the rules.”

“I don’t think jealousy will be an issue,” Harry adds. “At least not between Perrie and me. And I’m already getting hard at the idea of watching the two of you together.”

Zayn chuckles at Harry’s bluntness, shaking his head at himself. He must be crazy for even considering this. But then, don’t they say that love is just another form of insanity?

“Ok, if you’re still not sure,” Harry says, catching Zayn’s eyes and holding them with his own. “Let’s go on a date, the three of us, and see how it goes from there.”

Zayn studies them both, encouraged by the fact that they both seem fully committed to the idea.

“Okay. Let’s go on a date.”

 

~@~

 

They go dancing.

It only takes one dance to convince Zayn that their relationship is worth a shot. Perrie in front of him, kissing his lips sweetly. Harry behind him, grinding into his ass and whispering filthy things into his ear.

And when they get back to Zayn’s room, after a vigorous round of the best sex of his life, he’s determined that he’s going to hold on to this for as long as he possibly can.

Liam and Louis’ boisterous cheers from the other room when the sex noises die down only reaffirms it for him. Life is crazy, but Zayn’s pretty sure that they’re going to make it work.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
